


Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by GoldOnTheCeiling



Series: Hogwarts AUs [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Blow Jobs, M/M, Shrieking Shack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldOnTheCeiling/pseuds/GoldOnTheCeiling
Summary: They call it the Shrieking Shack for a reason, but it's not just the creaking floor boards.





	Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

**Author's Note:**

> I used the underage warning because depending on where you live, both Merlin and Arthur may be considered underage. They are 16 and in their sixth year of Hogwarts.

Arthur smiled at him from across the table, making his cheeks burn even more. He looked away and looked at anything else but Arthur's face to try to make himself less nervous. The Three Broomsticks was almost empty thankfully, which meant that few other students were in there with them. Tristan and Isolde sat at another table but they were of course much too concerned with each other to even glance at Merlin and Arthur sitting in the darkest corner possible.

Merlin had been a bit put off when Arthur had chosen their current table. It wasn't very well lit, which made Merlin start to overthink everything. Did Arthur really like him? Was the blonde ashamed to be seen with him? Did he think Merlin was ugly? Why had he even asked Merlin out at all? It wasn't until they'd actually started talking together that Merlin realized just how private his date was. Arthur was somewhat quiet at first, but after a few butterbeers and some firewhiskey Arthur had began talking about his family. He learned very quickly that being private wasn't Arthur's choice, but more of a fact of life being the son of the Minister of Magic. Arthur half-joked how Rita Skeeter had once appeared out of one of the toilets during their second year. Merlin had physically shuttered at the thought.

Merlin was staring at Madam Rosmerta when Arthur took his hand from where it rested on the table. He realized he'd been rude for looking away from Arthur for so long, but didn't get to think too much of it because Arthur threaded their fingers together and started stroking his thumb down the side of Merlin's hand.

"We should get going" Arthur said.

"I'd rather not, but I think you're right" Merlin responded. He definitely didn't want to leave, and he didn't have early classes the next day, but it wasn't as if he didn't have class at all. Arthur stood up to leave but didn't let go of his hand. Merlin smiled and led the way to the door. The two walked down the road in comfortable silence and continued toward the castle. All of a sudden Arthur stopped and looked to his right, before looking back at Merlin.

"The road to the Shrieking Shack is right here. Want to take the secret way home?" The dark haired boy hesitated. He was Terrified of the place, but he was not ready to admit that to the amazing, fit bloke standing in front of him.

"I don't think we have time, Arthur, It's almost curfew" Merlin argued. Arthur pulled the other boy closer and smirked into his hair, smelling sea lavender.

"I'm a Prefect  _Mer_ lin, that doesn't matter." Merlin knew that Arthur's status as a perfect didn't really matter and that they could still get in trouble. But Arthur Pendragon wanted to spend more time with him and who was he to say no?

"Yeah" Merlin whispered, "alrighty then," praying Arthur couldn't hear his voice shaking slightly. Arthur began walking towards the Shrieking Shack, just visible at the top of the hill at the end of the path, and Merlin was powerless to follow.  "So how's your Quidditch season going? I haven't actually made it to all the games this year. Sixth year requires so much more studying and preparation."

Merlin had never been one to go to the games because he actually cared about them. It was just exciting to attend, and it was always an added bonus having an excuse to stare at Arthur (at least when Slytherin played Hufflepuff). He'd debated not asking about Quidditch because Arthur might see right through him, but he instantly relaxed upon seeing Arthur light up. "We're doing great!  Well maybe not quite as strongly since Gwaine's concussion but Owain is almost as good of a beater and Percival has been an amazing teacher."

"I almost forgot about Gwaine's injury. How has he been since Valiant sent that bludger at his head?"

"He's slowly been getting better. Although I'm still confused as to how Madam Pomfrey was able to diagnose him with a concussion without him having a brain" Arthur jeered. Merlin laughed loudly after registering what Arthur had said and he could swear he saw Arthur's smile grow a bit after seeing the other boy's reaction. Merlin's laughter faded as he realized that Gwaine's condition was thanks to Slytherin house.

Merlin stopped walking so he could face his date. "I apologize for Valiant's actions. I know it can't be easy for you to be seen on a date with a Slytherin." He wanted to kick himself immediately after finishing his sentence. Merlin's eyes widened before adding "If you would even call this a date. Because I'm not even sure-"

Arthur chuckled mercilessly as Merlin rambled before interrupting his date's spluttering. " _Mer_ lin, you don't need to apologize for the actions of everyone in your house. I won't say that Slytherin house is my favorite, but it can't be half bad... even if it is producing idiots like you." Merlin went to protest before seeing the smirk on Arthur's face. Arthur had called him an idiot without heat, and even after insulting Merlin, he considered the smile on the blonde's face endearing. Gods he was completely fucked.

The two continued on their walk, Arthur then asking Merlin about his study of Care of Magical Creatures. Before Merlin knew it they'd reached their destination. He stopped to take in the structure before him, hearing every creak and movement coming from the house. Why were they even here? He looked back to Arthur who was standing at the base of the house and struggling with an entry spell. Merlin felt some relief run through him: if Arthur couldn't enter the house, they wouldn't be able to go inside.

However, nothing ever happened the way that Merlin wanted, and of course thirty seconds later Arthur shouted "Aha!" as a doorway appeared out of nowhere. Arthur looked over at Merlin, noticing his discomfort for the first time. His smile faltered as he approached the dark-haired boy asking "Are you ok? We don't have to go inside if you don't want." Merlin saw Arthur's disappointment written on his face.

He nodded and forced a smile onto his face. "Yeah, just thought I heard a howl coming from the forest for a second, but I think it's just the house shrieking." Merlin was surprised how casual he was able to make himself sound. Arthur's apprehension immediately disappeared. At least the blonde wouldn't think he was a wuss.

Arthur grabbed his hand before nodding encouragingly at Merlin and entering the shack.  Merlin hadn't expected much due to the building's exterior, but the interior looked worse than he'd imagined. The foyer that he found himself in was scantily furnished and everything he saw was in various states of decay. The sounds were even louder from the inside, coming from every wall, floorboard, and even the ceilings too. Merlin felt his body subconsciously push against Arthur's. Arthur didn't seem to mind as he let go of Merlin's hand so he could put his arm around the frailer boy. Merlin followed Arthur's movements and took a deep breath as they ventured up the stairs and into one of the rooms on the second floor.

With a wave of his wand, Arthur brought some lighting to the room, although it was very soft and would not have been sufficient enough to read in. However, the lighting did help Merlin see this room as it seemed to have a bit more than the downstairs foyer. Merlin's eyes scanned the room, taking in a piano (which seemed sort of random) and a large mirror hanging on the wall before landing on a large, dusty four poster bed. Merlin went to look for Arthur before realizing that Arthur was entering his own personal space. Merlin felt Arthur's hands wrap around his torso, making his breathing to go erratic. Arthur's lips began to kiss Merlin all over: his shoulders, his chest, his neck; until they found their way to Merlin's lips. Merlin was completely unsure of how to react. Finally, after years of winning Hogwarts' Most Desperate and Lonely award, here he was snogging Arthur Pendragon in the Shrieking Shack. Without really knowing what to do, the dark-haired boy decided to wrap his arms around Arthur's shoulders and get lost in the (incredible) kiss. 

Merlin let Arthur's hands explore his body and the blonde boy's tongue explore his mouth...and maybe his throat a bit too. It all was just too enjoyable and too hot to think clearly. Merlin's brain started to catch up with him when Arthur pushed him away for a little bit of space. Merlin stood there catching his breathe as his date pulled out his wand. Arthur turned to the large bed standing just a few feet away and whispered "Sterilisos" while pointing out his wand toward the structure. Immediately the linens began to make themselves on the bed and every speck of dust collected to form a giant orb that floated above the bed. In seconds, all the dust was collected and the orb swept out of the room, heading who-knows-where. Arthur turned to Merlin expectantly, but Merlin's eyebrows had knitted together and his entire demeanor had changed.

"What are we doing here, Arthur?" Merlin finally asked.

"What?"

"I'm not the first to come up here with you, am I?" Merlin spat.

"Wait...what?" Arthur repeatedly dumbly. 

"Gods, you must think I'm...easy, that I'm... like Sophia! I'll just fall into bed with anyone! Or worse, you heard about the queer in our grade and thought 'Oh great, that's new. I bet he'll have sex with me!" Arthur began to blink rapidly, coming out of his sex-crazed haze.

" _Merlin_ , honestly. You think I'd ever do that? That I'd ever... Gods," he breathed as he entered into Merlin's personal space and backed him into the wall. "I brought you here because you're all I've been able to think about for months, even over summer holiday. I didn't bring you here just because you're some gay wizard that I can use and then forget about; I brought you here because you're the hottest wizard that I know and I find it bloody  _impossible_ to forget about you!"

Arthur huffed at the end of his speech and dramatically rolled his eyes, muttering something about how someone so smart could be such an utter idiot.

"And as for Sophia, how dare you use her against me. I dated her two years ago in fourth year when I was confused and just figuring out who I was. I haven't dated any witches since and am 100% gay. Also, for the record, I have never brought anyone up here ever before! Any questions?" 

The blonde boy let the finishing question hang there accusingly, which as Merlin reflected, was fair considering the slew of accusations that Merlin had just thrown his way.

"Shit" was all that Merlin could come up with.

"How eloquent" Arthur chided, glaring at the boy in front of him.

"You're right Arthur. I'm sorry. That was unfair to you and really awful of me. I shouldn't have thrown any of that at you, especially in the manner that I did" Merlin offered. He swallowed, wishing that he could swallow all of his words from before. "But once you performed the spell that cleaned that bed, it all suddenly felt so rehearsed. No one ever comes up here, and this definitely doesn't feel like its your first time in the Shrieking Shack." He prayed that Arthur would accept his explanation.

Arthur sighed and went to sit down on the bed. Merlin didn't move, not knowing whether Arthur wanted him to join him. "It's not the first time I've come here" the blonde admitted before looking quickly at Merlin to add "but I swear that I've never brought anyone else here before. Once Rita Skeeter began making appearances at Hogwarts to get information about my family, Headmaster McGonagall immediately pulled Morgana and I aside to create a plan. She showed us this place to come to if we ever felt like were being followed or harassed or just needed a place to escape to. It's not much, I understand, but i've always felt my most comfortable here. I didn't realize how any of it would come off to someone else. I'm sorry, Merlin."     

"No Arthur, I'm sorry" Merlin responded before now joining Arthur on the bed. With a wave of courage, he grabbed hold of Arthur's yellow and black tie to pull him forward for a chaste kiss. Merlin pulled back and looked at Arthur before deciding that he wanted more. The brunette dove in for another kiss, pushing his tongue into the other boy's mouth and swinging his leg over Arthur's lap so he could straddle him. Merlin hadn't anticipated being in this situation, but the feeling of Arthur's hands finding their way to his ass didn't feel so bad (and the firewhiskey from earlier could have been helping too). Arthur bit down on Merlin's lip making the younger boy groan and grind down into Arthur's lap. The more Merlin squirmed and writhed, the harder he felt Arthur get. 

With a bit of maneuvering, Arthur unbottoned Merlin's trousers and freed Merlin's cock so he could stroke it as they kissed. Arthur pulled back again and whispered "I love caring for your magical creature" with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"You're lame" Merlin scoffed as he thrusted into Arthur's palm.

"And you're gorgeous" Arthur replied without hesitation. Fuck, he was smooth. Arthur then pulled his hand away, making Merlin whine in its unexpected absence. "Patience" Arthur scolded before bringing his hand to his mouth to spit in it. When he wrapped his palm around Merlin again, the younger boy groaned. 

"Ohhh Gods, Arthur, p-please. I'm not gonna last long like this. I need..."

Arthur continued stroking the hottest wizard of his age and squeezing the tip of Merlin's shaft in every stroke, relishing the way it made Merlin pant like a dog. Arthur took his other hand off of Merlin's thigh and moved it to cup the dark-haired boy's cheek. "What, Merlin? What do you need?"

Merlin leaned into Arthur's touch, having trouble forming words, so he simply shook his head, hoping Arthur would understand whatever it was he couldn't say.

"Merlin, you're not a child. You need to tell me what you want" Arthur demanded.

"Sod" Merlin breathed, but for fear that Arthur would remove his hand again, he whispered "Anything. I'll take anything."

The blonde smiled up at the boy in his lap and kissed him. Arthur put all of his soul into the kiss, making it as dirty and as satisfying as possible. Without realizing it, he'd picked up the pace of his strokes and put his whole body into his motions. Before he knew it, Merlin was coming all over him while screaming his name. Easily, it was Arthur's favorite Hogwarts memory instantly. Being the arsehole that he was, Arthur kept pumping Merlin's dick after he came, making him writhe even more as he collapsed onto Arthur.

Merlin laid on Arthur for minutes without speaking. It was a medical mystery that he was able to move at all. He was thinking that Madam Pomfrey might be interested in studying it (if it weren't so sordid) when Arthur gave him a shake.

"Alright you, stop being such a worthless toad. I've given you your rest. Think you can make it up to me?" Merlin got up on his hands at that, letting Arthur see his jaw drop at the cheekiness.

Merlin made sure to tsk Arthur before replying "You know Arthur if you're going to be rude, I'm not sure that I can help you out here." Merlin moved his hand to put some slight pressure on Arthur's member, which was harder than a rock. "We may have to leave you like this all night."

"Oh no you don't!" Arthur laughed as he rolled the two of them so that he could be on top. Once the boys came to a stop and they resumed eye contact, Arthur suddenly slowed. He lowered his body onto Merlin's, kissing him softly, as he had when the night had first started. He then rubbed his nose against Merlin's.

"Sophia did that to me a few times. She called it an Eskimo kiss. I never liked it, but I'm starting to see its value" he whispered. Merlin smiled. The way that Arthur had said the words, made it sound like this was an internal thought, but one that he just happened to say out loud. Merlin had never felt so affectionate in his life. This was only their first date! Something in him told him that this was fast, maybe too fast, but Arthur's hard member dispelled any sort of conscious thought. Without any reluctance, Merlin freed Arthur from his trousers and pants proceeding to wrap his lips around Arthur's cock. Merlin had given one blowjob before, but Arthur was bigger. A lot bigger. Merlin removed his mouth so he could lick his lips and try again. 

At first, Merlin started out with small movements, just covering little more than the tip with his mouth and using his hand to massage the rest. But as Merlin's mouth loosened up and he became more comfortable, he fit more and more of Arthur's length in until he was taking all of Arthur and feeling him enter his throat. Merlin bobbed up and down and felt his eyes water. He was a little scared he wasn't doing it right but then Arthur was running his fingers through Merlin's hair, babbling nonsense that mostly included "gorgeous...fuck...so hot...mine."  Merlin had to hold back a laugh when Arthur became so out of it that he started using terms like "dick wizard." 

He loved seeing how his so-called "talented' mouth was affecting the boy above him, but his throat needed a break so Merlin pumped Arthur's cock with his hand and took turns taking Arthur's balls into his mouth, being careful not to make any contact with his teeth. The more he moved them around with his tongue, the more Arthur, turned red. He knew Arthur was getting close so after taking a deep breath, he enveloped all of the blonde's length into his mouth again, bobbing up and down as fast as he could. Arthur's ramblings grew louder and more ridiculous until finally he was cumming on Merlin's tongue, shouting "Please Merlin, fuck fuck fuck!"

Merlin was surprised at how much Arthur came, but he hated the feeling of spitting and was determined to swallow it all. Once he did, he set his head down next to Arthur's and let all thought fade. He faded in and out of consciousness until Arthur shook him again.

"Come on my chocolate frog; we've definitely missed curfew." Arthur encouraged his date further with kisses to his cheeks.

Although every bone in his body demanded that he ignore Arthur, he decided that Arthur was right.  The two got up and fixed their appearances as best they could before Arthur took Merlin's hand in his own again, guiding him towards the passage that would lead to the Whomping Willow. As the pair entered the tunnel, Arthur turned around to Merlin.

"We really can't get caught on our way back tonight"

"I know" Merlin agreed, "I'm not in the mood to get in trouble either."

"No" Arthur laughed, "you got cum all over my robe."


End file.
